


Unconventional Genius

by a_thousand_fathoms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, I told myself the first thing I posted on this account wouldn't be smut but it was, M/M, Oral Sex, They're in college here even though it isn't specifically mentioned, this is just shameless pwp, this is really fluffy for no reason oop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_thousand_fathoms/pseuds/a_thousand_fathoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi is a genius. Well, maybe he isn't a genius, but what he does with his tongue certainly is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconventional Genius

Sugawara Koushi is a genius. Well, maybe he isn't a genius, but what he does with his tongue certainly is, and briefly Tooru thinks that he's got to be the luckiest guy in the world to have had Sugawara of all people agree to date him, but his loving thoughts are cut short by the feel of mouth leaving his dick, and he looks down through his phone camera to see Koushi staring up at him.

'Now that's a pretty picture...' Oikawa thinks, snapping a picture of the scene before him: his length pressed up against Sugawara's cheek, leaving a slight smear of pre-cum and saliva on his cheek. That time, Sugawara is visibly not amused, a look of annoyance playing on his features as he wipes his mouth with his left hand and continues to stroke Tooru with his right.

"I thought I said no pictures last time."

"Ah, are we still pretending that's a rule?" Tooru questioned with a smirk and his eyebrows raised  to highlight his amusement. Sugawara's frown deepened. "Hey, hey, don't give me that look, Suga-chan" The taller of the two lovingly added, bringing Sugawara's face up to his own to passionately kiss the other. Sugawara laughed gently, smiling and pressing his forehead to Oikawa's.

"I'm sorry, but don't you think you have enough pictures?" He hinted, guiding his eyes towards the table where Tooru, defeated, placed his phone. "Not like a picture can compare to the real thing." He bragged quietly, lowering himself back to his knees where he caressed the other's length to it's previous hardness, which had not completely been lost, much to the amusement of Suga.

The male slowly licked up the other's length, a slight smile on his lips at the other's reaction. He placed a light, teasing peck at the tip and slowly stroked near the base, his saliva from the moments just minutes before easing the friction. Sugawara was determined to start the process all over and drag this out as long as he could, which was absolute heaven to Oikawa. Oikawa's hands brushed through gray locks as he whispered a string of curses under his breath, a smile playing at his lips because damn was he hot on his knees like that. Sugawara opened his mouth wider, taking in just the head and withdrawing, repeating his motion but adding another inch or so each time until he could take no more, and used his hands to stroke what he couldn't fit into his mouth.

"Suga..." Tooru mumbled, and Sugawara hummed in reply, knowing that Oikawa more than enjoyed the vibrations. His aim was to drive his lover absolutely wild, and holy hell was he good at what he did when he tried. These were the features that made Oikawa call him a genius at giving head, and it wasn't long before Tooru could take no more. He pushed gently at Sugawara's head, letting out a whine that was a little too high pitched for his liking, but he didn't care too much at the moment and was more concerned with not coming before he could please the other male. Sugawara, on the other hand, was not as concerned, and let out as great a laugh as he could with his mouth full, and left a slow teasing lick up the shaft, smiling up at Tooru as he replied.

"You can cum, you know. I'm doing this for you, not because I love the feel of your dick in my mouth." He joked, opening his mouth for emphasis.

"Oh, how you wound me!" Oikawa vocalized with mock offensive, dramatically placing a hand to his chest, but at the feeling of Sugawara taking him into his mouth again, he shuddered and gasped, letting out a breathy moan, followed by an equally breathy chuckle. The brunette combed his fingers through his own hair, and gingerly pushed Sugawara off before not so gently tackling him to the ground, making sure to throw his hands out so he didn't crush him. Koushi laughed at the gesture, flashing a toothy grin before grabbing Tooru's cheeks and pulling him into a kiss. Their noses struck each other, there was a little too much teeth, but to the males just being lost in the being before them was enough.

"It might help if you, uh, took hold, if you understand?" Sugawara mentioned, followed by a snicker and gestured towards himself. Taking the hint, Tooru pressed a light kiss to the other's cheeks, then to his lips, and then to his beauty mark before he spit in his hand and spread it on the other's length, and then went back to kissing his beauty mark because it was an endearing feature to him.

He slowly stroked the already half hard length, reaching around and lazily circling Sugawara's entrance before inserting his middle finger. After their previous encounters, Tooru knew about where to search for his prostate and gently stroked it, knowing that the sensation wouldn't come right away. He stroked up the hardening length, brushing his thumb across the bundle of nerves under the head that he knows Sugawara likes, and the small gasp is reward enough, though he'd be lying if he said he didn't shoot the other male a smug glance. After a short while, the sensation building in his prostate proved to be enough that Koushi didn't want to wait any longer.

"Tooru..." He moaned, peppering light kisses across his jaw. "Come on..." Oikawa couldn't help but smile at the sight, feeling his chest tighten as his expression softened.

"Anything for you." He replied against Sugawara's lips, moving to grab a condom and bottle of lube from his bag, rolling on the condom and squeezing the lubricant into his hand, before rubbing it over his length. He lined himself up at the other's entrance, nipping and sucking at his neck as he pressed inside, breathing out shakily against his neck. Sugawara opted to press their foreheads together, smiling at Oikawa and laughing against his mouth as he pressed light kisses to his lips which slowly turned into a passionate make out session with Koushi's arms draped around Tooru's shoulders.

Slowly, Oikawa began to withdraw himself, savoring the tight feeling around his length. He rubbed down Sugawara's sides to his thighs and then back up up to his hip bones. He rubbed his thumb along them, loving the feel of the thin skin and bone against his thumbs. If there was a way he could drown in hip bones, Oikawa knew he would do it gladly, because Suga's were intoxicating. He pushed in faster than he withdrew, Koushi pulling him back in as he wrapped his legs around his hips. Oikawa repeated the motion, relishing in the existence that is Sugawara Koushi. He'd fallen, and he'd fallen hard, just as most do when they fall for the gray haired setter, and Oikawa felt lucky, so lucky to be wrapped up with him, in him, and to be in his life for however long he had.

A sharp thrust towards him from Sugawara brought him back to reality, and it was then that he'd realized he'd stopped thrusting. His face must have looked ridiculous at the realization, as Sugawara snorted at him and slowly lowered Oikawa down, climbing on top of him and lowering himself onto his length.

"Don't get distracted on me!" He scolded, thrusting his hips up and down, setting a quicker pace than Oikawa had previously set. The brunette felt his heart flutter, reaching up and sucking at Suga's collarbone in an attempt to mask the whimper he let out. Koushi ground his hips down into Tooru's before raising himself again and slamming himself back down, a motion that sent Oikawa's length against his prostate, and Sugawara reached down to stroke his own length. Whispering words of encouragement, Oikawa rubbed the other's hips, soothingly, creating small hickeys on the other's neck, although the muscular tension building up in his own length was was becoming almost unbearable.

"Suga..." He grumbled, thrusting up to meet Sugawara's thrusts down. After a few more thrusts, Oikawa found himself spill into the condom, letting out a particularly loud moan into the corner Koushi's mouth. Pulling out, he removed the condom from his length, taking care to tie off the end and tossing it into the trash and kissing down Sugawara's chest. "Mm... Your turn..." He muttered cockily against Suga's hip, pressing two fingers into him and licking up Koushi's length. He rubbed his fingers against his prostate, wrapping his lips around his length and bobbing up and down. He was certainly nowhere near as good at this as Sugawara was, but he knew where to touch and which buttons to press to pleasure him at this point, and was fairly confident in his ability to please him. His method was different, taking as much of Sugawara as he could before he almost gagged, and then twirling and rubbing his tongue all around his boyfriend’s length. It wasn't long before the previous stimulation and newly found one proved to be too much, and when Tooru pulled his mouth off of him, Sugawara came on Tooru's face.

"I'm... I'm so sorry." He apologized, an incredulous look on his face as he couldn't believe what he'd done and started searching frantically for some tissues. However, Tooru had found one first and was already wiping his face off with a chuckle.

"That was gross..." He trailed off, looking up at Sugawara as he licked at some of it from the corner of his mouth, earning an embarrassed groan from the other male. "It's not too pleasant to taste either. How do you stand it?" He questioned, as if he'd never tasted cum or given head before, but Sugawara is sure he has and decides to just play along anyway.

"You told me yourself, I'm just really good at giving blowjobs. I guess I'm used to it" He replied softly, then added, "You aren't too bad yourself... And I think you look... pretty nice with my cum on your face." He laughed, knowing his compliment was completely weird, but earning a laugh from Oikawa as well.

"But, Suga-chan!" He drawled, a singsong tone to his voice. "That's unfair! You're the expert, not me!" He exclaimed, covering his eyes as if he were innocent "At least nothing got in my hair. It's a pain to have to wash it all." He added, dropping his hands and draping his arms around Sugawara, pulling the male close to his chest.

"You should probably go wash it off anyway." The smaller male replied, twisting his nose up slightly when he added, "It's gross."

"I wiped it off! Just give a man some time to cuddle here!" He added in mock offense. "I gotta say though, my old nickname for you, Mr. Refreshing, was pretty dead on. That was pretty refreshing."

"That was… so lame." Koushi laughed weakly, lying his head on Tooru's shoulder.

"I know." Oikawa lightly kissed the top of Sugawara's head, mumbling a soft "I love you" into his hair as he closed his eyes momentarily.

"Who doesn't?" Sugawara inquired cheekily, a bemused smile gracing his features.

"How rude! No 'I love you' for little old me, huh?" Tooru rolled over slowly, shifting Sugawara onto his arm so he could look him in the face and kiss him tenderly. "I should never have told you about that." He tsked, mentally berating himself for letting such sensitive information lose, not like it was a well kept secret in the first place. Sugawara was just a pleasant guy, and everyone knew it.

"It's not like I don't care about everyone else, but..." Koushi leaned up and pecked Oikawa's nose, smiling down at the other male. "I love you. I can't say that I go around saying that to everyone else.” And Sugawara shot him that adorable smile of his once more, and once more Oikawa felt his heart well up, and he couldn't contain his smile as he tackled the other once more to shower him with all of the kisses and love he could give to him, because even if his unconventional genius didn't make him a true genius, here is what he was: Sugawara Koushi was sure as hell an angel.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the shameless OTP smut.


End file.
